Chaos reborn
by JinxLynx
Summary: A young man appears on mobius welding strange chaos powers sure to shake up the world as they know it. follow the journey of Grey as he learns of a world he never imagined as he causes his own kind of mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: hey what's up yall here with my first story sorry it's a bit short never was a writer but anyway here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic and all characters are owned by Sega, team sonic and their respective owners and I own nothing but the oc.**

Ch.1

It was a regular day on mobius and all was quiet. A lone figure could be seen on the horizon approaching the city, they were clad in a ragged cloak, as the figure entered their stomach growled.

"Man I need to find some food." They said wandering around town till they ended up in a alley before they heard a voice.

"Hey buddy fancy meeting you here." Said a black basset stepping out the shadows along with a blue cat and a white rabbit.

"why don't you be a pal and give us your wallet?" said the rabbit, as the cloaked figure turned.

"sorry I don't have any money so I have to bid you ado." They replied, not wanting a fight only to be grabbed by the feline.

"where do you think you're going we're not done here." He said.

"you don't want this pal ." The person stated, as they made a motion to move the cat's hand only for their grip to tighten.

"and if we do?" asked the basset, the figure let out a sigh as a light blue aura appeared around them.

"just remember you asked for this …blast." As the words left the figure's mouth the alley was enveloped in a bright blue explosion that could be seen and heard through the city, as the light faded the cloaked figure left the alley, its residents knocked unconscious.

A few minutes earlier

Walking through the streets a young rabbit girl could be seen looking for someone.

"cheese where are you? Please come back." She said, worried for the young chao that had wandered off. Just then a bright blue light erupted from in the city gaining the attention of everyone including the city guard who was rushing to the scene.

"What was that light I sure hope that cheese wasn't near it." She said, as she began to flap her ears taking to the sky toward the source of the bright light.

A distance away

On a hill overlooking the city a blue hedgehog could be seen relaxing against a tree, it was none other then mobius's hero sonic the hedgehog resting after foiling another of Dr. eggman's plans.

"Man beating eggman and his goons is fun and all but its kinda getting repetitive I wish something new wou-" just then a bright blue light erupted from the city surprising him.

"now that's not ordinary this might be exciting better go check it out." He said, as he sped off toward the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey its been awhile sorry about that, I'm not the best with balancing work and writing so updates will be a bit random but I'll try to keep the gaps short from now on. Please read and review**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic and all characters are owned by Sega, team sonic and their respective owners and I own nothing but the oc.**

 **Ch.2**

The city guard had already roped off the area by the time cream had arrived, they were accompanied by Antoine who was questioning those nearby of what they saw or heard, he took notice of cream as she fluttered down to the ground.

"Oh miss Cream you must stand back, there has been a incident here." He warned her. Just then a blue blur appeared in front of them revealing to be none other than Sonic.

"Yo Cream, Ant what's going on here?" he asked.

"I don't know Mr. Sonic while I was looking for Cheese I saw a bright light and got curious." She replied.

"Oui oui Sonic I'm not sure either, from what I was able to gather three people were attack by a unknown figure wearing a cloak." Antoine explained, as they looked to see the guards tending to three injured people while questioning them.

"I see ok then I'll ask them about any clues to find this stranger, Antoine see if you can find out if anyone saw anything regarding a cloaked figure, and Cream I need you to go ask Sally and Nicole to see if they can spot them with the city's surveillance." Sonic said, as they nodded in understanding separating to perform there tasks.

Elsewhere ….

"So hungry …." A voice said, as a cloaked figure proceeded through the alleyways of the city, avoiding the more populated areas in their search. Finally unable to take it the figure collapsed from hunger, as they lay there a small floating figure appeared before them.

"A chao?" they question the small creature only for their stomach to growl and them to groan.

"Chao chao." The Chao said, looking at the figure sprawled on the ground before flying off somewhere, only to return moments later with a piece of fruit before dropping it in front of the person laying there.

"Hmm?" The figure said, as they reached for the fruit, before taking a bite which then became frantic eating till the fruit was devoured, to which they then proceeded to lick their fingers.

"My thanks little one." The figure thanked the chao, causing it to bounce with glee.

"Chao chao chao!" the chao replied, happy to assist the person.

Having regained their strength the figure continue on their way in search of their goal, edging closer to the innermost of the city toward the palace, after the earlier scuffle they wanted to avoid further commotion that might hinder them, which brought up a problem their cloak which made them stand out.

"It's served me well but I'll have to ditch it sooner or later." they said, before noticing they had a tag-a-long, the chao from before curiously following behind him.

"A fellow seeker of chaos I see, come little one let us be on our way." They said, extending a hand to the chao.

"Chao!" it replied, floating around it's new friend as they continued walking down the alley.

"I shall find the emeralds for my research and none shall oppose me!" they declared, unbeknownst to them there was a security camera filming them.


End file.
